


就那个。

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ルシサン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: Let him drink, and forget his poverty, and remember his misery no more.- Proverbs 31:7
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)





	就那个。

咖啡乃一门深奥学问。サンダルフォン心想诚然如是，确实一盅无底潭水，还是淤泥泡的。  
豆子好坏，烘焙深浅，粗研精磨，水温高低，蒸焖时间，抬高手腕划圈，像壶嘴那样细的小心，像注的水那样长的耐心。全部有讲究。  
サンダルフォン听多了胆子大了，被问起意见，能讲点真情实感心得体会、他自己总结的干货了。虽然是蒙混过关逃过滤纸的杂质，厚点脸皮假装粉末，也算风味的一种变化。  
乐园的庭院并非万事如意，就比如，不太能变化出狂风暴雪霜打严寒，令滚烫咖啡喝起来更暖。最近咖啡变容易入口。  
“因为你不像喜欢加奶放糖。”  
所以得到一杯サンダルフォン或许中意的饮料，入口酸，回甘，最后醇苦。サンダルフォン闭紧嘴，当然打死他也不会说出口，小鬼才要糖要奶。  
“什么都不放的好喝。”  
既没有嘲讽无辜他者，又已经不是在讲违心话，作为奖励善良与诚实的报酬，サンダルフォン目睹那个人笑成吃到糖的孩童。一直都在那个人身边的话，多少会攒些类似这样的特权：那个人用冲泡咖啡来给サンダルフォン洗脑灌输咖啡文化，调教サンダルフォン越来越能喝出咖啡的好，而其实那个人把咖啡一点一点泡成了サンダルフォン觉得好喝味道。  
サンダルフォン喝咖啡不放糖，好咖啡本身就藏着甜。也不需要奶。只要改用其他器具，就能泡出油脂口感的浓厚咖啡。只不过サンダルフォン不怎么喜欢提起那个咖啡壶。往下缓缓用力，推进到最深，光是观看这个场景就让他身体发热，倒是他成了焖熟的美味。  
请问操作的那个人，这是否裁判下的惩罚。  
“没有罪，哪里来的罚。只是我想做的事情……和跟你喝咖啡一样，我想这么做，在还没有完成该完成的职责之前，也可以做的事情。”  
可有可无无足轻重打发时间消遣。但那个人绝不会承认サンダルフォン的这些见解，和咖啡那种东西不同，绝对不承认サンダルフォン的主张。那个人才有的那种完美无缺固执。サンダルフォン只有扔了留香残滓在揉成垃圾的烂碎茧织滤网，喝一杯捂过头只剩涩的咖啡。他比较喜欢滤纸冲，守着看滴落，等着力量滴聚盈满，然后就能代替那个人完成遗言最后未竟心愿，与代替那个人、那个人留给サンダルフォン、那个人的东西，一起喝刚泡好的咖啡。

fin


End file.
